Mas allá de todo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: cambio de titulo por cambio de sucesos espero no les moleste...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de saint seiya pertenecen a MASAMI KURUMADA **

**Amistad y Amor en el Santuario?**

La noche había sido muy agitada y agotadora, Touma corría desesperadamente con una pequeña bebe en los brazos, tratando de huir de los caballeros de Apolo, quien había ordenado que los asesinaran. Ya amanecía, cuando encontró un lugar donde ocultar a la pequeña, para que sus perseguidores no la puedan encontrar, la dejo y salió al encuentro de estos haciendo arder todo su cosmos pudo acabar con ellos, con graves heridas continuo su camino tratando de alejarse del escondite de la pequeña, porque sabía de sobra que Apolo mandaría mas caballeros a buscarlos y estaba seguro que esta vez no podría acabarlos y seguramente encontrarían a su bebe. Cuando se encontraba lejos del escondite de la pequeña, cayo rendido su muerte estaba cerca, pero no podía rendirse, no podía morir así, no así…tenía que saber si estaba bien y que Apolo no la dañaría, pero las heridas y el sol inclemente de la mañana pudieron más y con su último suspiro pronuncio el nombre de su amada, por la cual había caído en la furia de Apolo, con la cual tuvo una hermosa bebe, por la cual dio su vida…¨Artemisa¨… ,y luego su cuerpo se desvaneció.

Shion se levanto alterado, al sentir una gran cosmoenergia estallar y desaparecer, la cual había provenido de las afueras del santuario, pero el lugar se encontraba cerca de los limites y no solo sentía una cosmoenergia sino que había sentido unas tres más, dos desaparecieron junto con la otra, pero había una que seguía ardiendo y era igual de grande que la de un caballero dorado. Ya había amanecido así que se levanto y arreglo para ir personalmente a ver a quién le pertenecía esa gran cosmoenergia, bajo por los doce templos, los cuales estaban vacios ya que aun no había caballeros que las cuiden. Llego rápidamente a la casa de Aries, luego al coliseo, para terminar cerca a Rodorio, camino unos metros más, para detenerse frente a una pequeña cueva, ese era el lugar de donde provenía la cosmoenergia, la cual igualaba a la de un caballero de dorado, se agacho para observar el interior de la cueva, topándose con un bulto de telas, lo tomo con cuidado y vio a una pequeña niña en su interior. Como una es que una pequeña tenia tanto poder, era solo un bebe era imposible ni siquiera los futuros caballeros dorados poseían ese nivel.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, podría ser Atena?, no! su nacimiento aun no había sido anunciado, así que era imposible, pero esa sensación lo hacía sentirse bien, como cuando estuvo con Sasha, sacudió levemente su cabeza ; la cubrió y con ella en brazos retorno al santuario.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, les pido disculpas a todos los que leen este finc por el retraso y el cambio de capitulos y esque si sehan dado cuenta me eh equivo cado en edades de shura, dm y afrodita...espero les agrade el cambio...**

**Capitulo 2: respuestas y un plan **

Han pasado dos años desde que Shion encontró a la pequeña bebe, pero aun no tenia respuesta a su pregunta…porque Atena se negaba en contestarle…

Atena, que es lo que debo hacer, que es lo que te detiene responder estas preguntas, dime que es lo que pasa?- Shion miraba con esperanza la estatua de Atena- Atena, dime acaso las preguntas que eh hecho sobre esa pequeña niña, no deben ser contestadas?, entonces no preguntare mas sobre ella- expreso con pesar- Atena, diosa amada la hora de que tres de tus futuros santos dorados comiencen con su entrenamiento ha llegado, quienes serán sus maestros?- volvió a hablar al pasar un tiempo en silencio…

_**Mi querido Shion, las respuesta a tus preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo, se que tu corazón siente dolor al ver a esos pequeños partir, pero es el destino y aunque me gustaría que muchas cosas cambiaran no puedo hacer nada…Shion, se que con la respuesta que te daré con respecto a maestros te desconcertara y hasta te dolerá, pero el destino lo ha dictado asi…**_

Atena que es lo que quiere decir?- pregunto Shion desconcertado pero no obtuvo respuesta y el cosmos que antes invadía la estatua de Atena desapareció-Atena…-susurro

**EN EL OLIMPO**

**Templo de la luna:**

Artemisa caminaba con la mirada perdida, su semblante era deprimente, una lagrima surco su rostro cuando…

Ja! La diosa de la caza y la luna se ve deprimente-exclamo con burla-acaso es verdad lo que se rumorea? Que la diosa "virgen" rompió sus votos… y lo peor con un miserable humano…-fue interrumpido

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ares- se escucho otra voz- y si vuelves a hablar así de mi hermana te arrepentirás, entendiste-soltó con desprecio el dios de la luz, a pesar de que su semblante aun era tranquilo

Apolo, que alegría verte ja!-saludo sarcástico- Que me arrepentiré pero si yo no he hecho nada- hablo con inocencia- el único que debería sentirse mal aquí, eres tu _el que asesino al humano_- soltó con si saña- nos vemos luego "hermanitos"-disiento esto se esfumo

Maldito Ares!, me las pagara!-molesto expreso Apolo-Artemisa, deja ya esa tristeza sabes que esto era parte del plan-hablo con tranquilidad-ese humano volverá a reencarnar y tu bebe vive-dijo acercándose a ella-sabes que me duele verte así, eres mi pequeña hermana-la abrazo expresándole con ese acto su protección y amor-no permitas que todo se arruine…-susurro antes de besarla en la frente-perdóname…-soltó antes de irse

Apolo hermano…-susurro Artemisa

**Jardines del Olimpo**

Ares, no creas que solo por ser hijo de Hera eres libre de ofendernos- exclamo Apolo acercándose- sabes bien que si deseo puedo darte una paliza ahora- dijo con enojo sin dejar que su semblante lo demostrara

Jaja Apolo jaja dios de la luz jaja acoso no sabes a quien le hablas? Yo soy ares dios de la guerra!-hablo con burla y superioridad- crees que te tengo miedo?-pregunto sarcástico

Podre no ser un dios de la guerra, pero la luz siempre vence la tinieblas- sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de ares- además que yo cuento con el don deber el futuro… así que más vale que te cuides… ah y otra cosa no hagas tonterías-lo miro con burla-jaja –rio escandalosamente-nos vemos Ares- diciendo esto el dios de la poesía y el sol se marcho dejando aun enojado e irritado Ares…


	3. Chapter 3

_Dos años han pasado y las cosas en el santuario ban cambindo…los gemelos de geminis se han distanciado, el montivo la armadura de geminis….El patriarca necesita respuesta es por eso que ha decido partir a star hill buscandolas….Apolo ha decidido hacer el siguiente movimiento para lo cual ha decidido enviar a hector, un de sus angeles protectores…_

**CAPITULO 3: YA NO ES EL MISMO **

_**Dos años despues….**_

_**Olimpo templo del sol**_

Hector!-la voz del dios sol, se escucho por todo el templo

un joven de cabello castaño,piel bronceada, ojos color miel, que vestia una armadura de color blanco con dorado, se presento ante el dios sol- señor?- hablo asiendo una reverencia

hector, necesito que vayas a la tierra y entreges esto…-le tendio una cajita de oro con figuras de sol y la luna en los contornos-se lo entregaras al patriarca, cuando se encuentre en star hill,es de suma importancia que lo hagas sin que nadie se entere. Ares esta al pendiente de lo que hacemos…es todo!-el angel hizo una reverencia, para luego retirarse

atena espero no interfieras…-susurro el dios

_**satuario de atena templo del patriarca**_

patriarca, ya sabe quienes entrenaran a los santos de cancer, piscis y capricornio?-pregunto un hombre de cabellera gris que vestia una tunica, parecida a la del patriarca

no,Arles, Atena aun no ha hablado…-expreso con cansancio-hoy por la noche partire a star hill, no se cuanto tiempo me tome esta vez, hablar con nuestra diosa..asi que quedas acargo de todo…-disiendo esto, el patriarca se levanto del trono para dirigirse a los privados del templo-atena, que espearas que hagamos?-susurro

_**santuario de atena, casa de sagitario**_

milo!, bajate de ahí ahora!-el grito repentino de saga,se escucho por todo el templo, haciendo que el pequeño milo, se asustara- cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes subirte a la alacena!, mira lo que has hecho, aioros te matara-expreso con molestia al ver todos los alimentos de la casa de sagitario, tirados por toda la cocina-milo…que voy hacer contigo-solto con cansancio

saga, por que gritas?, acaso no te das cuenta que trato de hacer dormir a aioria?- hablo aioros asomandose a la cocina con un pequeño aioria en brazos- que le paso a mi cocina!- el grito que lanzo aioros al ver su cocina, se escucho por todo el santuario, lo cual proboco que el bebe que cargaba en brazos comenzara a llorar- shu…shhhu, tranquilo…saga se supone que tenias que cuidar a milo?, mira lo que ha hecho- dijo mintras trataba de callar a leoncito

y tu crees que es facil?, claro como tu te encargas de los mas tranquilos…-dijo molesto el geminiano

los mas tranquilos?!...saga tu solo cuidas a milo! Como es que no puedes!, yo me encargo de cuidar a Mu, shaka, aioria, alde y shura!, que acaso no es suficiente…- hoblo molesto el arquero

si pero…- no sabia como discutirle eso a su amigo-…tu te ofresiste a cuidarlos, no yo!

No! Los tres nos ofrecimos a cuidarlos, así que ahora te agu…-aioros fue interrumpido por las risas de niños

Y ahora, porque pelean?- hablo kanon, quien llegaba con angelo, afrodita,camus y con una pequeña en brazos

Es que saga, no cuida bien a milo, y a hora reclama que nosotros cuidamos a los mas tranquilos-hablo aioros

Mentira!, yo dije que tu cuidabas a los mas tranquilos…-se defendio saga

Ah, es eso… bien, saga cuida a camus, hane,angelo y afrodita, y yo me encargare de milo- diciendo eso el gemelo menor le tendio a la niña, la cual estiro los barcitos para que saga la tomara-bien a hora…milo,ven!- llamo el gemelo menor, a lo cual el pequeño escorpion le sonrio y estiro sus barcitos para ser cargado-y ya esta, no entiendo por que tanto problema…- dijo dandose la vuelta, para salir del templo de sagitario

Saga, kanon sigue molesto?-hablo despues de un rato de silencio

Si, aunque ya se le esta pasando- expreso con tristesa el geminiano-y ahora quien limpiara este desastre?! –saga cambio de tema

No se…pero… sera mejor que busquemos a una doncella…-aioros salio del templo segido de los pequeños

Esperame…- saga siguio a aioros


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: eh decido cambiar el titulo de la historia por uno que se le quedará mejor…ya que los hechos han cambiado y creo que el titulo no con ellos, espero no les moles…**_

_En buscas de respuestas Shion, ora en star hill cuando una visita inesperada aparece, la cual le comenta que muchos cambios ocurrirán en ese tiempo…a raíz de esa visita muchas más preguntas han surgido en la mente del patriarca…._

**CAPITULO 4: VISITA DE UN ANGEL **

_**Star Hill**_

Toda la noche se la había pasado orando, tratando de encontrar, repuestas a sus preguntas pero Atena se negaba a responder, su cuerpo exigía descanso pero el trataba de ignorarlo, había subido a Star Hill por respuestas y no descansaría hasta obtenerlas…Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por las pequeñas ventanas, haciendo que la oscuridad desapareciera, un día nuevo estaba siendo anunciado pero al parecer su diosa no quería hablar…Levanto la mirada, tratando de buscar explicación, en alguna parte del templo, de la estatua de Atena, pero nada…pero eso no haría que diera marcha atrás o que su fe flaqueara, no el continuaría orando hasta que su diosa hablara…

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que levanto la vista y encontró que el manto negro cubría ya el cielo, hermosas estrellas se presentaban, estudio minuciosamente las estrellas, esperando en ellas ver las respuestas cuando…

Buenas noches, patriarca del santuario de Atena, Shion de Aries- saludo el intruso- el dios del sol, profecía, la medicina y arquería me ha enviado- hablo con tranquilidad

Apolo, el dios sol? Que es lo que desea tu señor conmigo… el patriarca de los caballeros de Atena?- hablo Shion con voz fuerte y firme

Mi señor Apolo, desea que usted patriarca haga algo por el- expreso el ángel

Hacer algo?, a que te refieres?- expreso con desconfianza

Como ya has de saber las guerras santas se acercan, pero en esta época habrá cambios los cuales no se han presentado antes…-el ángel guardo silencio por un momento para mirar las expresiones de Shion tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando- pero antes que nada, déjame entregarte esto- le tendió la cajita que Apolo le había entregado-esto lo manda el señor Apolo y es de suma importancia que lo cuides y hagas lo que te diré...-Shion, dudo en aceptar el cofrecito, pero al ver que no había ninguna reacción que lo alerte del peligro lo tomo- bien, como debes saber cada 200 años Atena reencarna para enfrentarse al mal, lo cual solo se refiere a Poseidón y hades, pero en este tiempo Ares el dios de la guerra, Eris diosa de la discordia, Abel dios que quiso quitar su puesto a Apolo y a Zeus, han declarado sus intenciones de combatir con Atena por la posesión de la tierra…-Shion al escuchar esas palabras, todos sus sentido se pusieron en alerta- y no solo eso…sino que tal vez otros dioses de otras regiones participen…-

Si lo que dices es verdad, que es lo que Apolo quiere?, porque no creo que lo que esté haciendo sea sin que él tenga algún beneficio?-expreso

No, el señor Apolo no quiere nada de ti, ni de Atena…pero ese no es el motivo de que este aquí…Shion, el cofre que te eh dado contiene en su interior una pulsera con 13 dijes, los cuales representan los 12 signos del zodiaco, pero son 13 porque hay dos de géminis. En ellos en señor Apolo desea que guardes un pequeño fragmento de cosmos de todos los futuros y caballeros dorados, así como del gemelo menor de géminis y se…-el ángel fue interrumpido por la voz de Shion

Y para que desea Apolo el fragmento de cosmos de los caballeros dorados?-expreso desconfiado- que es lo que va hacer?

Eso es algo que el señor, no me ha informado, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ayudara en mucho para la última guerra que se llevara a cabo….y como te decía ese brazalete se lo entregaras a la pequeña que encontraste a las afueras del santuario, cuídala ella es una pieza importante para el cambio del futuro…- diciendo esto el ángel desapareció

Shion, miro a la estatua de Atena no encontrando reacción alguna-que debo hacer, Atena….-hablo .Esa noche Shion continuo con sus oraciones, buscaría respuestas para las preguntas que tenia y para la que habían surgido a partir de esa visita….

_**N/A: hola…se que hace mucho que no actualizo este finc…jeje pero por suerte tuve un respiro de todas mis actividades si que decidí hacerlo y para recompensar tiempo subo dos capis…los cuales espero guste mucho… me encantaría saber su opinión de cómo va la historia, así que si pueden me encantaría un review suyo…un abrazo y espero les guste….**_


End file.
